lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ ΑΝΤΙΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 6 του 2016 ΤΟ ΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ ΚΑΙ ΑΝΤΙΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ ΣΥΜΠΕΡΙΦΕΡΟΝΤΑΙ ΟΠΩΣ ΤΑ ΔΙΠΟΛΙΚΑ ΦΩΤΟΝΙΑ ΜΕ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΕΣ ΜΙΚΡΗΣ ΕΜΒΕΛΕΙΑΣ Σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) στη διάσπαση βήτα τελικά απέδειξα ότι το ελεύθερο νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο μικρότερης μάζας με παράλληλη εκπομπή ενός ηλεκτρονίου αυξημένης μάζας. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Ιστορικά το γεγονός της διατήρησης της ενέργειας οδήγησε τότε και τον Pauli (1930) στο να υποθέσει ότι μαζί με το εκπεμπόμενο ηλεκτρόνιο εκπέμπεται και ένα αντινετρίνο πολύ μικρής μάζας, διότι σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις η κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου πάντοτε ήταν μικρότερη από τα αναμενόμενα αποτελέσματα. Η πρώτη όμως ανίχνευση των νετρίνων έγινε το 1955 από τους Clyde Cowan και Frederick Reines οι οποίοι κατέγραψαν αντινετρίνα που εκπέμπονταν από πυρηνικό αντιδραστήρα. Επιπλέον ύστερα από την εργασία μου "Nuclear struccture is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) που με οδήγησε στη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων αποδείχθηκε ότι η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο (ν-) από το πρωτόνιο p = [ 93(dud) + 5d +4u] που μας δίνει νετρόνιο n = +4u + 8d και θετικό ποζιτρόνιο (e+) δηλαδή ν- + p = n + e+ μοιάζει καταπληκτικά με την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m =hν/c2 που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993). Αυτή λοιπόν η ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου με οδήγησε στην ιδέα ότι τόσο το αντινετρίνο ν- όσο και το νετρίνο ν+ έχουν διπολικό χαρακτήρα όπως και το διπολικό φωτόνιο. (Neutrino nature discovery). Πραγματικά ύστερα από τη λεπτομερή εξέταση πολλών πειραμάτων από πολλούς ερευνητές βρέθηκε η διαφορά ανάμεσα στο αντινετρίνο και το νετρίνο. Το αντινετρίνο όπως και το νετρόνιο έχει θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια, ενώ το νετρίνο όπως και το πρωτόνιο έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και θετικό στην περιφέρεια. Έτσι στην πραγματικότητα όπως συμβαίνει και στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το αντινετρίνο μεγάλης μάζας 1,8 MeV/c2 εξαιτίας του διπολικού χαρακτήρα αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το θετικό κουάρκ u με μάζα u = 2,4 MeV/c2 για να μας δώσει το αρνητικό κουάρκ d με μάζα d = 3,69 MeV/c2 και το ποζιτρόνιο e+ με μάζα 0.51 ΜeV/c2 σύμφωνα με τη σχέση ν- + u = d + e+ Επίσης σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης του φορτίου επειδή το αντινετρίνο με διπολικό χαρακτήρα έχει πλεόνασμα φορτίου μηδέν, το up κουάρκ u = +2e/3 το down κουάρκ d = -e/3 και το ποζιτρόνιο με φορτίο +e τότε θα έχουμε 0 + 2e/3 = -e/3 + 3e/3 Και εδώ βέβαια ισχύουν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας σε συμφωνία με τη σχέση ν- + u = d + e+ ή 1,8 + 2,4 = 3,69 + 0.51 Σήμερα οι πιο πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι τόσο το νετρίνο ή αντινετρίνο όσο και το φωτόνιο δεν έχουν φορτία και συνεπώς δεν μπορούν να αλληλεπιδράσουν με την ύλη όπως προβλέπουν οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Νετρίνο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Το νετρίνο είναι ένα αφόρτιστο και πολύ ελαφρύ σωματίδιο, του οποίου η ύπαρξη προτάθηκε από τον αυστριακό φυσικό Βόλφγκανγκ Πάουλι, ώστε να ισχύει η αρχή διατήρησης της ορμής και της ενέργειας στην ραδιενεργή εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίων από τον ατομικό πυρήνα, τη λεγόμενη β διάσπαση.” Από την άλλη μεριά πάλι παρότι το φωτόνιο έχει αποδειχθεί ότι συμπεριφέρεται ως ηλεκτρικό δίπολο, ωστόσο στο θέμα «Φωτόνιο-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει φορτίο και ότι παράλληλα είναι και ο φορέας των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων σε αντίθεση με τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης των σωμάτων : “Το φωτόνιο είναι το κβάντο στην κβαντομηχανική και στη φυσική των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων όταν αυτό αναφέρεται στο φως και γενικότερα στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία (ενέργεια), ως φορέας των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων. Είναι μποζόνιο με σπιν 1, μάζα ηρεμίας και φορτίο 0.” Παρόλα αυτά σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ /ΔΜ = c2 Σύμφωνα με αυτό το νόμο καθώς το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το ηλεκτρόνιο ηλεκτρομαγνητικά και απορροφάται τότε ( όπως έδωσε και ο Αϊνστάιν τη μη ολοκληρωμένη ερμηνεία στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο στην πρώτη του εργασία του 1905) η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου πραγματικά μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. Δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ . Όμως καθώς ο Αϊνστάιν τότε επηρεασμένος από τις λαθεμένες εξισώσεις του Maxwell ( Invalid Maxwell’s equations),πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα , αναγκαστικά την αύξηση ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν την απέδωσε στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου και γι αυτό στην τρίτη του εργασία της λεγόμενης θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας την αύξηση ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου την απέδωσε στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή παραβιάζοντας έτσι το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Και ενώ στην τέταρτη εργασία της ίδιας χρονιάς o Αϊνστάιν απέδειξε ότι ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 δυστυχώς εξαιτίας της επιμονής του πάνω στα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell που έδιναν μηδενική μάζα στα φωτόνια κατέληξε στη μεγαλύτερη αντίφαση της ζωής του, αφού πίστεψε ότι είναι δυνατόν η ενέργεια hν να μετατρέπεται όχι σε ενέργεια ΔΕ αλλά σε μάζα ΔΜ δηλαδή hν = ΔΜ. Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν την ίδια χρονιά ανέτρεψε τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό, αφού η απλή σχέση hν = ΔΕ του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας κατέληξε στη σχέση hν = ΔΜ γεγονός που αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής με το σκεπτικό ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ των πυρήνων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η παραπάνω εξίσωση της απορρόφησης φωτονίων με τη χρήση του ολοκληρωτικού λογισμού καταλήγει στην παρακάτω εξίσωση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Πραγματικά σε ορισμένα πειράματα με φωτόνια μεγάλης ενέργειας όπως στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) αυξάνεται πάρα πολύ η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ( από Μο σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ ) με αποτέλεσμα το ηλεκτρόνιο κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου ποτέ να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός επειδή απορροφά μεγάλες ποσότητες από τη μάζα των φωτονίων. Το ίδιο φυσικά συμβαίνει και στην περίπτωση της εκπομπής νετρίνων ή αντινετρίνων μεγάλης ενέργειας, αφού όσο αυξάνεται η κινητική ενέργεια αυξάνεται και η μάζα. Γι αυτό σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της φύσης όσο και αν αυξηθεί η κινητική ενέργεια του νετρίνο ή του αντινετρίνο αυτό ποτέ δεν θα μπορέσει να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Όμως το 2011 σε ένα πείραμα θεωρήθηκε ότι το νετρίνο ξεπέρασε την ταχύτητα του φωτός και επειδή αυτό αργότερα διαψεύστηκε πολλοί φυσικοί νόμισαν ότι θριάμβευσε η σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν ενώ στην ουσία θριάμβευσαν οι νόμοι της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Νετρίνο -ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε : “Το 2011, το πείραμα OPERA , με ανιχνευτή ο οποίος βρίσκεται εγκατεστημένος κάτω από την οροσειρά Γκραν Σάσσο στην Ιταλία για να μετρά τα νετρίνο που διαφεύγουν από το CERN, ανακοίνωσε ότι οι χειριστές του ανιχνευτή μέτρησαν χρόνο άφιξης των νετρίνο τέτοιο που αντιστοιχεί σε ταχύτητά τους ελαφρά μεγαλύτερη αυτής του φωτός κατά 0,0024%. Αν αυτό ήταν αλήθεια θα ήταν αντίθετο με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας και οι ερευνητές του OPERA κάλεσαν άλλες ομάδες να ελέγξουν τις μετρήσεις. Τον Μάρτιο του 2012 το πείραμα ICARUS ανακοίνωσε ότι μέτρησε την ταχύτητα των νετρίνων να είναι ίδια με την ταχύτητα του φωτός και δεν επιβεβαίωσε τις μετρήσεις του πειράματος OPERA." Πάντως ήδη από το 2003 όταν δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου με τίτλο “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” απέδειξα ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης των πυρήνων ακυρώνει τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, αφού μοιάζει καταπληκτικά με την ενέργεια σύνδεσης του ατόμου του υδρογόνου (Bohr 1913 και Schrodinger 1926). Με λίγα λόγια στο δευτερόνιο η ενέργεια του απλού συστήματος pn οφείλεται στην αλληλεπίδραση των 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων κουάρκ του πρωτονίου ( 5d + 4u ) και των 12 έξτρα φορτισμένων κουάρκ του νετρονίου ( 8d + 4u ). Δηλαδή επιπλέον σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας θα έχουμε επίσης και την αντίστροφη περίπτωση από το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης του Φωτονίου -Ύλη όπου ερμηνεύεται το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ (Matter Matter Interaction) καθώς θα έχουμε τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔM = hν/m = c2 και όχι τη μετατροπή της ενέργειας σε μάζα (Energy does not turn to mass). Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο και κατά την απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο η ενέργεια και η μάζα διατηρούνται κανονικά χωρίς να έχουμε μετατροπή της ενέργειας σε μάζα. Δυστυχώς η έλλειψη γνώσεων αναφορικά με τη διπολική φύση όχι μόνο του φωτονίου αλλά και του νετρίνο ή αντινετρίνο οδήγησαν στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού παρότι η εφαρμογή αυτών των νόμων στο μοντέλο του Bohr και στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger είχε τρομερές επιτυχίες πάνω στην ατομική και κβαντική φυσική. Για παράδειγμα το 1934 ο Fermi εξαιτίας της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης, σύμφωνα με την οποία η διάσπαση των νετρονίων θα μπορούσε να εξηγηθεί από μια άγνωστη αλληλεπίδραση που ονομάσθηκε ασθενής αλληλεπίδραση με μηδενική εμβέλεια. Ας σημειωθεί ότι και στην εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού υπάρχουν περιπτώσεις όπως οι αλληλεπιδράσεις δίπολο-δίπολο καθώς αυτό συμβαίνει και στην αλληλεπίδραση πρωτονίου νετρονίου (Δευτερόνιο) όπου οι δυνάμεις είναι μικρής εμβέλειας αλλά όχι μηδενικής εμβέλειας. Και φυσικά ύστερα από τη λαθεμένη θεωρία του Fermi αναπτύχθηκαν και άλλες λαθεμένες πυρηνικές θεωρίες οι οποίες δεν μπορούσαν να στηριχθούν σε υποθέσεις ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων αφού τότε με την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) το νετρόνιο κακώς θεωρήθηκε ότι έχει μηδενικό φορτίο. Έτσι στη λαθεμένη θεωρία των μεσονίων του Yukawa (1935) που ακολούθησε η πυρηνική δύναμη θεωρήθηκε ότι δεν οφείλεται στους καθιερωμένους νόμους της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης, που δρουν ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως όπως το απέδειξαν και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής αλλά είναι μια άγνωστη δύναμη μικρής εμβέλειας που ονομάσθηκε ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση όπου θα μπορούσαν να μεσολαβούν όχι τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell ή τα εικονικά κβάντα πεδίων του Einstein αλλά κάποια πραγματικά σωματίδια που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια. Πάντως στα πλαίσια αυτής της νέας λαθεμένης υπόθεσης των μεσονίων μια νέα άκυρη θεωρία που ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρασθενής θεωρία ( Invalid electroweak theory) για την ενοποίηση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού με τη θεωρία του Fermi της ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης είχε προταθεί από τους Glashow, Salam και Weinberg (1968). Βέβαια στην αρχή αυτή η θεωρία στηρίζονταν στα κβάντα πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα) του Einstein τα οποία θα μπορούσαν να μεσολαβούν στη μεταφορά των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων. Και ενώ ήταν γνωστό ότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα εν τούτοις κάτω από την επιρροή της άκυρης σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν αναπτύχθηκε η νέα λαθεμένη θεωρία της κβαντικής ηλεκτροδυναμικής που ολοκληρώθηκε από τον Feynman στα τέλη της δεκαετίας του 1940 με το σκεπτικό ότι η μεγάλη εμβέλεια των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων οφείλεται στη μηδενική μάζα των κβάντα του Einstein παρότι και στον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό ήταν γνωστό ότι οι δυνάμεις Δίπολο-Δίπολο είναι μικρής εμβέλειας. ( False Feynman diagrams). Έτσι το 1968 έγινε μια προσπάθεια να εξηγηθεί η ήδη λαθεμένη θεωρία του Fermi όπου η μηδενική εμβέλεια θα μπορούσε να ερμηνευθεί με τη μεσολάβηση σωματιδίων που παράγονταν στο CERN αφού μόνο βαριά μποζόνια όπως τα W και Z που παράχθηκαν στο CERN θα μπορούσαν να δικαιολογηθούν ως οι φορείς μιας τέτοιας υποτιθέμενης μηδενικής εμβέλειας. Το γεγονός ότι τα μποζόνια W και Z έχουν πολύ μεγάλες μάζες ενώ τα υποτιθέμενα κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν δεν έχουν μάζα ήταν ένα σημαντικό εμπόδιο για την ανάπτυξη της νέας ηλεκτρασθενούς θεωρίας. Σημειώστε ότι η ηλεκτρασθενής θεωρία στην αρχή αναπτύχθηκε με βάση τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι στη φύση υπάρχουν σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα, αφού τη δεκαετία του 1960 αναπτύχθηκε η λαθεμένη θεωρία του Higgs (Invalidity of Higgs boson) ότι τάχα θα έπρεπε να απαιτείται και ένας μηχανισμός ώστε κάποιο μποζόνιο να έχει την ικανότητα να μετατρέπει τα χωρίς μάζα σωματίδια σε κανονικά σωματίδια με μάζα. Και βέβαια αν κάποιος συνεχίζει να πιστεύει στις λαθεμένες πυρηνικές θεωρίες το μέγα ερώτημα που τίθεται σήμερα είναι το πώς το νετρίνο και αντινετρίνο έχουν μια τέτοια ικανότητα να παράγουν πολύ βαριά σωματίδια ώστε να δικαιολογηθεί η υποτιθέμενη μηδενική εμβέλεια της λεγόμενης ασθενικής δύναμης κατά τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου η οποία στην πραγματικότητα ακολουθεί τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού επειδή τόσο το αντινετρίνο όσο και το νετρίνο έχουν όχι μόνο μάζα αλλά και διπολική μορφή προσφέροντας μαγνητικές ροπές. Σήμερα είναι πλέον γνωστό ότι στη φύση υπάρχουν τρία ζεύγη νετρίνων. Στο πρώτο ζεύγος ανήκουν το αντινετρίνο (ν-) και το νετρίνο (ν+) των ηλεκτρονίων που συμμετέχουν στη διάσπαση βήτα . Στο δεύτερο ζεύγος ανήκουν το νετρίνο μιονίου νμ, και το αντισωματίδιο του που συμμετέχουν στη διάσπαση του μιονίου (μ) και στο τρίτο ζεύγος ανήκουν το νετρίνο και το αντισωματίδιο του, που συμμετέχουν στη διάσπαση του λεπτονίου ταυ (τ). Για τη διάσπαση βήτα θα πρέπει να τονίσουμε ότι πριν από τη διάσπαση στο εσωτερικό του πυρήνα δεν υπάρχει ούτε το ηλεκτρόνιο ούτε το ποζιτρόνιο και φυσικά ούτε το αντινετρίνο ή το νετρίνο. Δυστυχώς κάτω από την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας όπου καταργήθηκαν οι δυο ξεχωριστοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ακόμη ότι αυτά τα σωματίδια δημιουργούνται κατά τη διαδικασία της απατηλής μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα ενώ στην πραγματικότητα στο δευτερόνιο (D) η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ των νουκλεονίων p και n καθώς και το έλλειμμα μάζας τους ΔΜ μετατρέπονται ταυτόχρονα σε ενέργεια φωτονίου (γ) ΔΕ= hν και σε μάζα φωτονίου ΔΜ = m = hν/c2 σύμφωνα με τη σχέση p + n = D + γ Και φυσικά το αντίστροφο συμβαίνει όταν το φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το δευτερόνιο για να μας δώσει τα δυο νουκλεόνια σύμφωνα με την παρακάτω σχέση που μοιάζει με το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο. Δηλαδή γ + D = p + n Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο παρατηρούμε ότι και η μεγάλη μάζα ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 1,8 MeV/c2 εξαιτίας της κινητικής ενέργειας του αντινετρίνο απορροφάται σύμφωνα με τη σχέση ν- + p = n + e+ Οπότε με την ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των νουκλεονίων η παραπάνω σχέση γράφεται ν- + (dud) + (dud) + 4u + 5d = (dud) + 4u + 5d + e+ ή ν- + (dud) = ddd + e+ Δηλαδή τελικά το αντινετρίνο αντιδρά με το θετικό κουάρκ u ως εξής ν- + u = d + e+ Εδώ παρατηρούμε ότι το αντινετρίνο ως διπολικό σωματίδιο μοιάζει με το διπολικό νετρόνιο που έχει στο κέντρο θετικό φορτίο και στην περιφέρεια ίσο αλλά αρνητικό φορτίο. Και όπως και στην περίπτωση του νετρονίου που αλληλεπιδρά με το θετικό πρωτόνιο για το σχηματισμό του δευτερονίου έτσι μπορούμε να υποθέσουμε και εδώ ότι το αντινετρίνο θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ως ένα σωματίδιο με θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και αρνητικό στην περιφέρεια και φυσικά η διπολική φύση του αντινετρίνο μας οδηγεί στην εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όπου οι δυνάμεις είναι μεν μικρής εμβέλειας αλλά δρουν από απόσταση σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που επiβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Αντίθετα η θεωρία των λεγομένων φορέων W και Ζ παραβιάζει ολοφάνερα όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αλλά και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Πέρα από αυτό οι πυρηνικές θεωρίες περί ασθενικών και ισχυρών δυνάμεων που αναπτύχθηκαν έξω από τους καθιερωμένους νόμους της φύσης αν δεν φύγουν από τους επιστημονικούς κύκλους θα συνεχίζουν να αναχαιτίζουν την πρόοδο της επιστήμης όπως για πολλούς αιώνες το ίδιο συνέβη και με τη λαθεμένη θεωρία του Αριστοτέλη περί του απατηλού γεωκεντρικού συστήματος. Στην πραγματικότητα, στη φύση υπάρχουν τρεις θεμελιώδεις αλληλεπιδράσεις των καθιερωμένων νόμων του Νεύτωνα (1687), Coulomb (1785) και το Ampere (1820) οι οποίες μέσω των διπολικών φωτονίων ενοποιούνται. (Discovery of unified forces). ' ' ΑΝΑΚΑΛΥΨΗ ΤΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΣ ΔΙΠΟΛΙΚΗΣ ΦΥΣΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ ΚΑΙ ΑΝΤΙΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ ''' Σύμφωνα με τις λαθεμένες υποθέσεις του Standard Model της σωματιδιακής φυσικής (Wrong Standard Model) τα νετρίνα έχουν μηδενική μάζα. Ωστόσο, τα πειράματα αποκάλυψαν το φαινόμενο της ταλάντωσης των νετρίνων που μας λέει ότι τα νετρίνα έχουν μάζα. Τα νετρίνα με μάζα είχαν αρχικά σχεδιαστεί από τον Bruno Pontecorvo στη δεκαετία του 1950. Το 1998, τα αποτελέσματα της έρευνας στον ανιχνευτή νετρίνων Super-Kamiokande καθορίζουν ότι τα νετρίνα μπορεί να ταλαντώνονται και αυτό σημαίνει ότι πρέπει να έχουν μάζα. Το 2006, στο πείραμα MINOS μετρήθηκαν ταλαντώσεων από μια έντονη εκπομπή νετρίνων μιονίου,και προσδιορίσθηκε η διαφοράς στις μάζες. Το 2009 τα δεδομένα από ένα σύμπλεγμα γαλαξιών αναλύθηκαν για να προβλέψουν τη μάζα του νετρίνο περίπου στο 1,5 eV/c2. Τον Ιούλιο του 2010, η 3-D Mega Ζ DR7 έρευνα του γαλαξία ανέφερε ότι είχαν μετρηθεί τα όρια της συνδυασμένης μάζας των τριών ειδών νετρίνο να είναι μικρότερη από το 0,28 eV/c2 . Στις 19 του Ιουλίου 2013 τα αποτελέσματα από το πείραμα T2K που παρουσιάστηκαν στο Συνέδριο European Physical Society της Φυσικής Υψηλών Ενεργειών στη Στοκχόλμη επιβεβαίωσαν με ακρίβεια την ταλάντωση των νετρίνων. Το νετρίνο έχει σπιν (½ ) και συνεπώς είναι ένα φερμιόνιο. Η ανακάλυψη των ταλαντώσεων των νετρίνων σημαίνει ότι τα νετρίνα έχουν μάζα. Η ύπαρξη της μάζας του νετρίνο υποδηλώνει σαφώς την ύπαρξη μιας μικροσκοπικής μαγνητικής ροπής της τάξης των 10-19 μΒ, επιτρέποντας την πιθανότητα τα νετρίνα να αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά. Δυστυχώς ο Majorana το 1937 ανέπτυξε μια θεωρία σύμφωνα με την οποία το απλό νετρίνο (ν+) και το αντινετρίνο (ν-) είναι ταυτόσημα σωματίδια. Στην πραγματικότητα, το αντινετρίνο εκπέμπεται κατά τη διάσπαση των νετρονίων και διαφέρει από το νετρίνο που εκπέμπεται στη διάσπαση του πρωτονίου. Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα στη διάσπαση νετρονίου το ζεύγος ηλεκτρονίου - αντινετρίνο εκπέμπεται σε μια κατάσταση με αντίθετο σπιν (S = 0) όπως συμβαίνει σε δύο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν. Σημειώστε ότι σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού το αντίθετο σπιν των δυο ηλεκτρονίων οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ των δύο ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (-e) κατανεμημένα κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας των ηλεκτρονίων.( Ηλεκτρόνιο). Κατά συνέπεια και το αντινετρίνο που έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια θα συμπεριφέρεται όπως συμβαίνει σε ένα ηλεκτρόνιο που έχει το αρνητικό του φορτίο στην περιφέρεια. Ωστόσο, στο δευτερόνιο παρατηρούμε παράλληλο σπιν (S = 1) επειδή το πρωτόνιο περιστρέφεται με θετικό φορτίο (+ 8e/3) στην περιφέρεια, ενώ το νετρόνιο περιστρέφεται με ένα αρνητικό φορτίο (-8e/3) στην περιφέρεια . Δηλαδή, τα όμοια φορτία κατά μήκος των περιφερειών σε δυο περιστρεφόμενα σωματίδια όπως συμβαίνει σε δυο πρωτόνια ή δυο νετρόνια δίνουν πάντοτε αντίθετο σπιν, ενώ τα αντίθετα φορτία κατά μήκος των περιφερειών όπως συμβαίνει στο πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο του δευτερονίου δίνουν παράλληλο σπιν. Ως εκ τούτου, το αντίθετο σπιν του ζεύγους ηλεκτρονίου αντινετρίνο οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι ο αντινετρίνο έχει αρνητικό φορτίο κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας και ένα θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο. Το ανάλογο αποτέλεσμα ισχύει και στην εκπομπή ποζιτρονίων. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το ζεύγος ποζιτρόνιο-νετρίνο δίνει επίσης αντίθετο σπιν επειδή το νετρίνο έχει θετικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια όπως και το ποζιτρόνιο που έχει θετικό φορτίο όπως συμβαίνει σε δυο πρωτόνια με αντίθετο σπιν επειδή έχουν το ίδιο θετικό φορτίο κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι σύμφωνα με τα τα πειράματα και τους καθιερωμένους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού τα αντίθετα φορτία των νετρίνων και αντινετρίνων αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με τα φορτισμένα κουάρκ αλλά με δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας όπως συμβαίνει και με τα διπολικά φωτόνια που αλληλεπιδρούν με τα ηλεκτρόνια τα πρωτόνια και τα νετρόνια . Ειδικά κατά τη διάρκεια της εκπομπής το αρνητικό φορτίο κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας του αντινετρίνο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του περιστρεφόμενου ηλεκτρονίου για να σχηματισθεί ένα ζεύγος ηλεκτρονίου-αντινετρίνο, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο ζεύγος ηλεκτρονίου-ηλεκτρονίου όπου τα όμοια φορτία δίνουν αντίθετο σπιν. Ενώ το θετικό φορτίο κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας του νετρίνο αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το θετικό φορτίο (+ e) του ποζιτρονίου για να προκύψει πάλι το αντίθετο σπιν του ζεύγους ποζιτρονίου – νετρίνο, όπως συμβαίνει σε δυο πρωτόνια με όμοιο θετικό περιφερειακό φορτίο που δίνουν αντίθετο σπιν. Αντίθετα όλες οι πυρηνικές θεωρίες περί ισχυρών και ασθενικών δυνάμεων που αναπτύχθηκαν έξω από τους φυσικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού καταλήγουν σε αδιέξοδα που επιβραδύνουν την πρόοδο της φυσικής. Category:Fundamental physics concepts